La atracción del peligro
by Kylee on mars
Summary: Humanos y Sayayines forman una alianza para vencer a Freezer pero un triángulo de amor, lujuria y decepción amenaza con destruir las fuerzas rebeldes mucho antes de la batalla final. Bulma/Vegeta & Bulma/Goku
1. Chapter 1 - La promesa

**A.N.** Esta es una historia en Universo Alterno. La historia cambia con el canon a partir del último torneo de las Artes Marciales presentado en Dragon Ball cuando Goku se re-encuentra con sus amigos a la edad de 17 años. Empieza como Goku/Bulma pero es realmente un fic Vegeta/Bulma. Clasificado M por ciertas escenas de violencia y lemons más adelante. En el siguiente capítulo se explicará un poco más el background bajo esta premisa. Déjame saber tu opinión. Tus reviews alimentan mi inspiración para seguir escribiendo : )

**Disclaimer -** Todos los derechos de autor de DBZ son de Akira Toriyama. Este es un fic producto de mi imaginación.

* * *

**Capitulo I**

**La promesa**

En las afueras del recinto militar los soldados terminaban sus entrenamientos del día. Cuando no se encontraban en campañas militares atacando puntos estratégicos del imperio de Freezer, éstos usualmente pasaban su tiempo entrenando en las tierras desiertas del planeta Arlia, preparándose para la próxima campaña. El entrenamiento era duro y arduo para todos, a pesar que había obvias diferencias físicas entre ellos. El ecléctico ejército estaba formado por guerreros humanos y sayayines, todos sobrevivientes de las últimas campañas de exterminio de Freezer. Irónicamente hace solo unos pocos años atrás, los Sayayines hubieran exterminado a sus actuales compañeros humanos, como parte de su rutina habitual de asaltos y saqueos de planetas. Ahora, sin embargo, se encontraban obligados a unir fuerzas en un último intento por derrotar al tirano emperador.

A cargo de los entrenamientos diarios se encontraba Napa, antiguo general del ejército Sayayin en los años de gloria del desaparecido imperio. Su desginación había causado fuertes reclamos entre las fuerzas humanas desde el principio pero el Príncipe Sayayin mantuvo firme su decisión, argumentando que Napa era el único soldado con la experiencia militar necesaria para entrenar ejércitos, especialmente un ejército tan ecléctico como el que habían formado. Finalmente y con persuación de Goku, los guerreros humanos aceptaron la decisión, aunque el carácter arrogante y confrontativo del general Saiyayin no dejaba de causar fricciones y malestares diarios.

Mientras Napa se mantenía ocupado entrenando a los soldados humanos y Saiyayines, Vegeta entrenaba con Goku. El poder de pelea del Príncipe era tan alto que solo podía entrenar con su antiguo rival en batalla. Hoy, sin embargo, se había visto obligado a entrenar con Napa y los soldados debido a que Goku se encontraba reposando en las instalaciones médicas del recinto militar, en estado crítico de salud después de regresar mal herido de la última batalla.

Rodeado por monticulos de soldados mal heridos o inconcientes el Príncipe dió por concluido el entrenamiento del día. Aunque la mayoría de los saldados humanos trataban de mantener un aire de diginidad frente a los Saiyayines y especialmente el príncipe, sus fragiles cuerpos gritaron internamente de felicidad cuando la noche cayó sobre Arlia y fue hora de retirarse a sus respectivas secciones dentro del recinto militar.

Adentro del recinto militar donde residían las familias de los soldados, Bulma se apuraba para preparar la cena antes que Vegeta llegara al compartimento que llamaban casa. Su estricto régimen de entrenamiento estaba probando ser beneficioso para incrementar su poder de pelea pero también hacía su horario convenientemente predecible. La muchacha con su ágil mente lo había estudiado y memorizado desde el inicio de su alianza y sabía que si él no encontraba su cena lista cuando llegara sospecharía sobre las razones del retraso.

El reloj marcó las 9.05 minutos en la noche cuando Bulma escuchó los silenciosos pasos de Vegeta adentrándose en la cocina. Suspiró profundo y trató de mantener su mejor cara, pretendiendo que no lo había escuchado. Él se acercó por detrás, envolviendo el vientre de la muchacha con sus brazos.

¿Qué cocinas mujer? - le preguntó suavemente mientras sus brazos de acero y carne la mantenían aprisionada contra su cuerpo.

-Estoy tratando de hacer un estofado, pero la carne que me trajeron tus soldados no es comestible. Llevo horas en esta cocina -contestó ella tratando de distraer su atención y lucir molesta cuando en realidad temblaba de nervios. -¿Qué tipo de animales cazan en este planeta, elefantes?

La muchacha esperó por una respuesta pero el Príncipe parecía no escuchar sus reclamos mientras acariciaba su vientre por debajo de la ropa, causando que saliera un suspiro involuntario del pecho de la joven mujer, que empezaba a respirar aliviada ante las delicadas caricias sobre su cuerpo. "No actuaría tan relajado si sospechara algo", pensó para sus adentros.

Antes de empezar a cocinar Bulma se había tomado tiempo bañándose, tratando de remover cualquier evidencia de su breve encuentro con Goku pero aún así temía que no hubiera sido suficiente para engañar los agudos sentidos saiyayines de su esposo. Aunque la visita a su amigo de la infancia no pasó de una conversación corta sobre la gravedad de sus heridas y un obligatorio abrazo de despedida, ella temía que Vegeta se diera cuenta que había desobedecido su orden de no ver a Goku a solas. Era algo que no había podido evitar, necesitaba verlo, confortarlo, confortarse sabiendo que el muchacho estaría bien y sobreviviría a sus heridas. La razón le indicaba esperar a que Milk regresara a la base militar para pedir la autorización de Vegeta y verlo, pero su razón usualmente se escondía en los confines de su mente cuando se trataba de Goku. Para su alivio, sin embargo, Vegeta parecía no percibir el olor del otro Sayayin en su cuerpo.

El príncipe, continuaba el ascenso de sus manos sobre el cuerpo de la mujer, mientras ella emitía pequeños gemidos ante la placentera sensación, hasta que llegó a los pechos donde comenzó a frotar suavemente sus pezones ocasionando que éstos se levantaran orgullosos entre sus dedos y entonces pellizcó fuertemente uno de ellos, ganándose los gritos inmediatos de dolor de la muchacha.

-¡Cálmate Vegeta!- Gritó ella irritada con una mezcla de excitación y dolor. -¿Cómo quieres que tenga lista tu cena si sigues con esto?-

-Sabes muy bien que no es estofado lo que quisiera cenar- le susurró seductoramente al oído.

Con lo sucedido ese día Bulma había olvidado completamente que mañana él también partiría para batalla y este era uno de los momentos más peligrosos en el juego de gato y ratón que ambos mantenían, ya que era en estos momentos cuando él se ponía más insistente. Una corriente de frío recorrió el cuerpo de Bulma desde su espina hasta su vientre cuando se dio cuenta que la situación se podía salir fuera de su control si continuaban con esto. Sin pensarlo y actuando únicamente por instinto, la muchacha apagó el fuego en la cocina y trató de alejarse de él pero Vegeta la sujetó fuertemente, manteniéndola fija en su lugar. Bulma trató de forcejar una vez más y él la empujó más fuerte contra su cuerpo, esta vez presionando el bulto en sus pantalones contra sus glúteos. Inmóvil entre sus brazos, el lado racional de Bulma resurgió por un momento y ésta dejó de forcejar, tratando de pensar en una estrategia más efectiva para escapar. "Utilizar fuerza física es tan útil como tratar de parar el aterrizaje de un avión en plena pista" reflexionó ella.

¿Me vas a forzar?- decidió preguntar directamente, tratando de girar el rostro para observar el perfil de su agresor en un intento por encontrar la respuesta en su mirada.

Una sonrisa maligna invadió el rostro del Príncipe ante la pregunta y en ese momento ella agradeció que la tuviera sujetada fuertemente contra su cuerpo o de lo contrario estaba segura que hubiera caído al suelo de la impresión.

-Si me tomas por la fuerza me vas a desgarrar- continuó ella intentando desesperadamente de encontrar las palabras que lo hicieran desistir de sus intenciones. -Tú mismo has dicho que seguramente me partirías en dos con solo intentar abrir mis piernas.-

-¿Tan poco hombre me consideras? Pensé que el rango de Príncipe Saiyayin me hacía sonar más honorable- respondió Vegeta, ocasionando un breve suspiro de alivio que escuchó salir del pecho de la muchacha.

"No, no sospecha nada y no arruinará todo forzándome cuando he prometido compartir su cama de mi propia voluntad" pensó Bulma. "Solo debo relajarme y cuidar mis palabras para detenerlo antes que pierda el control".

-¿Qué quieres entonces?- volvió a preguntar ella mientras él comenzaba a besar y lamer su cuello, succionando y mordiendo suavemente donde notaba mayor sensibilidad, ganándose nuevamente suaves gemidos de placer de la mujer, que movía su cuello a un lado para darle mayor acceso.

-Quiero saber cuándo cumplirás tu promesa y me dejaras enseñarte los placeres de la carne.- le respondió entre besos y delicados mordiscos en la oreja. -Quiero escucharte gritar de placer y dolor mientras te penetro, mientras me muevo dentro de ti y estiro tus paredes. Quiero atravesar con mi pene ese pliegue que tienes entre las piernas y escucharte gritar mi nombre mientras me hundo dentro de ti-

-Para por favor.- suplicó ella entre gemidos.

-Dime cuándo. Ya he esperado suficiente.- insistió el Príncipe.

-Cuando regreses de la batalla con Freezer.- finalmente respondió ella.

El paró sus caricias ante la respuesta y giró su rostro en la dirección de la muchacha, sin liberarla de su abrazo, estudiándola detenidamente, aunque con un agarre más delicado, casi imperceptible. Bulma aprovechó el momento y logró girarse completamente hasta que estuvieron frente a frente, su delicado cuerpo todavía aprisionado entre los brazos del Sayayin. Con una voz más segura, ahora que había descartado las posibilidades que la habían aterrado inicialmente, Bulma continuó hablándole, utilizando la voz que sabía lo hacía perder la razón, mientras sus delicados dedos dibujaban círculos en el pecho del Príncipe.

-Estas muy convencido que vas a ganar. Bueno, yo también estoy segura que vamos a ganar. Cuando derrotes a Freezer ese será mi regalo. Vendrás a casa a celebrar con los soldados y en la noche te recibiré en mi cama.- Bulma pausó por un momento, observabando cuidadosamente la reacción de su esposo, entonces decidió detener el movimiento de sus dedos sobre el pecho masculino en frente de ella y en su lugar quiso acariciar el rostro del Príncipe pero éste sujetó sus manos toscamente y evitó que lo tocara.

-No creo que pueda esperar tanto tiempo- le dijo con una mirada que pudiera haber hecho temblar de miedo al mismo señor de las tinieblas. Bulma sabía que jugaba con fuego, pero ya era muy tarde para arrepentirse de errores cometidos en el pasado. Debía seguir jugando este juego peligroso si quería sobrevivir la guerra y regresar a los brazos del hombre que amaba.

-Sabes muy bien que no se trata solo de una necesidad física Vegeta. Tienes docenas de mujeres Saiyayin que morirían por aliviarte si ese fuera tu problema, muchas de ellas todavía doncellas. No, no es eso, mi Príncipe y tú lo sabes.- Nuevamente pausó tratando de adivinar lo que pasaba por la mente del hombre que la aprisionaba en sus brazos y que podía romperla en mil pedazos si sospechaba de sus planes de decepción. Los ojos de Vegeta eran indescifrables, vacíos de cualquier emoción. Sus facciones masculinas permanecían inmóviles aunque atentas a sus palabras. Bulma trató de controlar sus nervios y prosiguió. -Quieres marcarme, como un león marca su territorio, quieres sentir la satisfacción de humillar a tu rival en batalla mientras me penetras, quieres restregar en su rostro que tomaste lo que él siempre ha deseado cobardemente y ni siquiera tuviste que usar la fuerza. Que eres más hombre en todo los sentidos de la palabra, que …- quiso seguir ella pero él se abalanzó abruptamente sobre su frágil cuello de porcelana, presionando con ambas manos y ahogando sus palabras.

-No necesito una mujer para saber que soy mejor que ese idiota amigo tuyo!- gruñó el guerrero Sayayin mientras sus ojos negros brillaban, encendidos con ira ante las palabras de la mujer.- El miedo en la muchacha amenazaba con salir a la superficie en forma de lágrimas, sus manos instintivamente trataban de aflojar el agarre del guerrero en su cuello y sus cristalinos ojos azules suplicaban silenciosa pero desesperadamente para que la soltara. Mientras luchaba por su vida, Bulma se maldecía a si misma por no haber elaborado sus palabras con mayor cuidado. Aunque el Príncipe no era conocido por su amabilidad, en estos meses de covivencia había logrado mantener un comportamiento aceptable para los estándares de su raza, sin embargo, la sola alusión de su rival usualmente era suficiente para erradicar su control y aflorar su naturaleza agresiva. Finalmente la muchacha se sintió desvanecer, rindiéndose en la desesperación del momento, pero para su sorpresa Vegeta recuperó la compostura al notar que estaba a punto de caer inconciente y rápidamente soltó el agarre en su cuello, lanzándo su adormecido cuerpo a un lado de la cocina.

-Te esperaré- continuó el guerrero - No por las idioteces que acabas de hablar, sino porque dí mi palabra al inicio de esta alianza que no te forzaría, y mi honor está en juego. Solo recuerda que cuando regrese victorioso, luego de haber matado a la lagartija, espero encontrarte en mi cama para recibirme- afirmó el guerrero mientras la muchacha trataba de recuperar la respiración.

-Puedes seguir fantaseando lo que quieras con el pene de ese maldito payaso, mientras él fornica con su mujer por las noches pero déjame asegurarte algo- pausó el Saiyayin esta vez acercándose a la muchacha que permanecía sentada en el suelo tratando de aliviar el dolor en su cuello -Cuando termine contigo te prometo que quedaras implorando de rodillas para que te monte de nuevo, y entonces veremos si todavía te quiero en mi cama - finalmente rugió el Príncipe.

-¡No sé que pienses o que te hayan dicho, pero no ha pasado nada malo entre nosotros!- trató de gritar la muchacha con voz quebrantada.

El Príncipe se acercó aún más, obligándola a verlo directamente a los ojos -Creéme que no estarías aquí si sospechara lo contrario- le dijo en un tono áspero. -La próxima vez que me desobedezcas y veas a ese payaso sin mi permiso o en ausencia de la arpía te juro que no seré tan piadoso como hoy- continuó el Saiyayin, en sus ojos la evidencia que no se trataba de promesas vacías.

La joven decidió no tentar al destino por esta vez y en lugar de continuar respondiendo solo asintió con la cabeza indicando su entendimiento en la gravedad de sus palabras. El Saiyayin dio un vistazo final a la muchacha en el suelo y luego salió de la cocina desintegrando todo lo que se le atravesaba en el camino desde el comedor de la cocina hasta la puerta.

Una vez que el Príncipe había salido de la casa la muchacha tomó un respiro profundo, aliviada que todavía se encontraba viva y sin mancillar. "En tus sueños Vegeta, cuando esta guerra termine ya no tendré necesidad de tu protección y no me importa si piensan que soy una zorra, rompe hogares, regresaré a la Tierra con Goku y lucharé por él. Si alguien me va a marcar será él y no tú, estúpido príncipe simio" pensó en sus adentros "Tarde o temprano Goku tiene que darse cuenta que no podemos seguir sufriendo en soledad para no lastimar a otros"

* * *

**Gracias por haber leído este fic. Déjame tu review si te ha gustado la historia o tienes algún comentario constructivo. Escribo por diversión y soy muy abierta a las críticas. **


	2. Chapter 2 - Mejores amigos

**A.N. **Este es el background de la historia, me tomará un par de capítulos explicar los eventos que llevaron al presente de Bulma/Vegeta. Please dejénme sus reviews si les va gustando el fic o tienen algún comentario o crítica constructiva. Sus comentarios me ayudan a organizar mejor las ideas y me animan a seguir escribiendo.

Disclaimer - Este es un fic producto de mi imaginación, no tengo ningún tipo de derechos de autor sobre DBZ.

* * *

**Capítulo II**

**Mejores amigos**

La lluvia empezaba a caer sobre el sur del pequeño planeta Arlia. Bulma observaba desde la ventana del segundo piso donde residía, a los primeros grupos de soldados que se agrupaban para abordar las naves que los llevarían a la próxima batalla. Los Saiyayines se despedían de sus improvisadas familias con cruces de miradas y señas sútiles con las manos, mientras los humanos se despedían de manera más expresiva entre besos y abrazos, e incluso algunos sollozos. Bulma había decidido no salir a despedir a Vegeta, principalmente para mantener cierta distancia mientras se calmaban las cosas entre ellos. Además el Príncipe tampoco había regresado la noche anterior, lo que le indicaba que probablemente él buscaba hacer lo mismo.

Entre suspiros, la chica recordaba su vida en la Tierra. Días lluviosos como este le traían muchos recuerdos, las primeras veces que corrió bajo la lluvia en los inmensos jardines de Corporación Cápsula, los sirvientes de su papá tratando de evitar infructuosamente que se mojara, las aventuras por el mundo buscando las esferas del Dragón en sus años de adolescencia, y por supuesto, los eventos que habían originado la discusión de ayer y su re-encuentro con Goku hace un año…

**_:::::::::: Un año atrás _****_::::::::::_**

Krillin la había llamado para contarle sobre el próximo torneo de las Artes Marciales en el cual participarían sus viejos amigos y la noticia la había alegrado enormemente debido a que tenía meses y en algunos casos años de no verlos en persona. En el fondo de su corazón los extrañaba a todos, incluso a Yamcha, con quien mantenía una relación sentimental complicada que fluctuaba peleas y reconciliaciones. El antiguo ladrón del desierto había sido su primero novio formal y en algún momento ella pensó que también era el amor de su vida, sin embargo, las cosas habían cambiado drásticamente con el tiempo. Era como si una vez que el atractivo de chico malo del desierto se había esfumado, no había nada más interesante en su personalidad y la relación empezó a basarse más en costumbre que en atracción.

-¿Vas a ir a estas horas cariño?- se escuchó la voz chillona de una mujer detrás de la puerta de su habitación mientras Bulma terminaba de arreglar su cabello.

-Voy de salida mamá. Ya es muy tarde, debí haber salido hace horas pero me entretuve con algunos proyectos de papá- contestó la muchacha al atender la puerta.

-¿No crees que es peligroso? ¿Quieres que llame a James para que te acompañe?-

-¡Oh no, mamá! Me avergonzaría demasiado llegar con un equipo de seguridad a re-encontrarme con mis amigos. No te preocupes llevo varias cápsulas en mi cartera, si me agarra la noche entonces abriré una de las cápsulas con casas portátiles. Además hice mi reservación anticipadamente y ya me están esperando en el hotel- exclamó la chica emocionada antes de salir apurada de la habitación.

-¡Oh querida, espera, al menos llévate a Hilda para que ayude a instalar la casa portátil!-

-¡Bye mamá!- se despidió Bulma mientras corría hacia las escaleras antes que la rubia la alcanzara y continuara insistiendo en que se llevara a la mitad del personal de Corporación Cápsula con ella.

El trayecto a la isla donde se llevaría a cabo el Torneo de las Artes Marciales tomaba aproximadamente cuatro horas desde las instalaciones de Corporación Cápsula. Bulma llevaba tres horas en su motocicleta aérea cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer sobre la noche oscura.

-¡Qué gran idea Bulma, empacaste todo lo necesario en caso de emergencia y olvidaste traer un auto en lugar de motocicleta!- pensó en voz alta, mientras comenzaban a caer los primeros truenos, anticipando la tormenta que se venía. Por varios minutos la peliazul tuvo que seguir volando en su motocicleta bajo la lluvia hasta que divisó una isla aparentemente desierta donde aterrizar y aguardar a que pasara la tormenta.

-¡Maldición!- exclamó la chica. -Sigo con mi racha de buena suerte, que buena puntería la mía, aterrizar en el lodo!-

Luego de forcejear tratando de sacar la motocicleta del lodo la muchacha pudo encontrar un terreno más estable donde abrir la cápsula que contenía la casa portátil. Para su sorpresa, la isla no estaba tan desierta como parecía inicialmente, había también otras personas esperando a que la lluvia pasara, la mayoría de ellas esperando debajo de improvisadas tiendas de tela o incluso bajo árboles. Por un momento la chica se sonrojó pensando como su lujosa casa portátil sobresalía aún en la oscuridad.

-Bueno, ahora no queda más que esperar- se dijo a sí misma cuando entró a la casa -Pero antes, debo darme un relajante baño de burbujas y quitarme este asqueroso lodo de encima-

Después de un merecido descanso en la bañera, Bulma se dirigió al sofá de la sala, puso los pies en el respaldar y se preparó para dormir. Si bien la cama era mucho más cómoda, la joven no quería dormir toda la noche, solo buscaba cerrar los ojos mientras pasaba la lluvia o por lo menos mientras paraban los truenos.

De repente, se despertó bruscamente cuando sintió una mano tapándole los ojos.

-¡Auxilio! ¡Auxilio! gritó la muchacha y en cuestión de minutos, probablemente debido a la adrenalina del momento, logró soltarse de su asaltante, tomó la cartera que había tirado al lado del sofá y buscó desesperadamente su pistola.

-Tranquila Bulma, soy yo- se escuchó la voz de un joven entre risas.

-¿Goku?- preguntó ella asombrada, todavía balanceando la cartera en las manos.

-¡Claro! ¿Quién más?-

-¡Goku, me asustaste tonto!- replicó ella molesta. -¿Pe-pero porqué estás aquí y có-cómo entraste?-

-Me quedé entrenando hasta muy tarde y cuando me dirigía para el Torneo empezó a caer la lluvia, entonces pensé en parar en esta isla y mientras buscaba un lugar donde esperar miré esta casa con el logo de CC y supuse que debías ser tú. Dejaste la ventana abierta por cierto.

-¡Ay Goku!- respiró ella aliviada con una mano en el pecho. -Bueno, no importa, me alegra muchísimo verte. ¡Kami que alto que te has puesto!- le dijo antes de acercarse para verlo un poco mejor. -¡Ugh y que sucio que estás, todo lleno de lodo!-

-Ya sabes como soy despistado a veces, la isla es roca pura y aterricé precisamente en unos de los pocos lugares donde hay lodo- contestó el chico mientras se rascaba la cabeza y sonreía.

-Sí que eres tonto- exclamó ella también entre risas. -Vamos ve al baño de mi habitación y quítate toda esa mugre- le rugió, mientras trataba de empujarlo en dirección a su habitación.

-Cielos Bulma, no has cambiado para nada. No me sorprendería si tú misma me llevaras al baño y me bañaras como lo hiciste cuando me encontraste en el bosque.

La muchacha paró y lo observó por un momento, sonrojándose cuando se percató que ya no hablaba con un niño. -No creo que eso pueda volver a ocurrir de nuevo Goku- le dijo en tono pensativo -¡Ahora ve, apresúrate! Te prometo que habrá comida esperando si te bañas bien-

-¡De veras! Me lo hubieras dicho antes y ya estaría listo!

-¡APRESÚRATE!- gritó ella exasperada.

Para cuando Goku regresó de la ducha, Bulma tenía el comedor lleno de alimentos que acababa de descongelar de la nevera. Bulma no era conocida por tener un gran apetito, pero siendo una chica aventurera, usualmente manejaba grandes cantidades de comida en las casas portátiles, en caso que necesitara salir en otra loca aventura por el mundo. Goku, sin embargo, era otra historia. El muchacho estaba consumiendo en una sola sentada las provisiones que ella guardaba para meses.

-Me costó reconocerte, sí que has crecido en este par de años que hemos pasado sin vernos. Te ves bien alto y... simpático- le dijo ella mientras trataba de no sonrojarse nuevamente.

-mmm… Gracias- contestó el muchacho que no paraba de tragar.

Ahora que lo miraba con mayor detenimiento, limpio, oloroso, y bajo la luz del comedor, comenzó a entender realmente el tremendo cambio físico que había experimentado el niño salvaje que una vez encontró en los bosques. De ser un pequeño gordito y bajito, el chico se había transformado en un joven alto y buen mozo que parecía no darse cuenta de su nueva apariencia. Para Bulma era extremedamente inusual ver a un joven tan atractivo que mantuviera la inocencia de un niño.

-¿Pasa algo? -pausó el muchacho, al notar la mirada fija de Bulma.

-¿Ah?- preguntó ella algo desorientada. -Lo siento, estaba pensando en otra cosa, pero dime ¿qué has hecho estos años?-

-Estuve entrenando con el Maestro Roshi un par de meses, y luego regresé a entrenar solo a los bosques. Entreno mejor en el bosque porque no tengo que preocuparme por destruir nada-

-Y además es mejor que entrenes por tu cuenta, así ese viejo morboso no está enseñando cosas malas-

-Ah no es tan malo. El Maestro Roshi es una buena persona, pero pues... tiene sus defectos. Siempre nos ayuda a Krilin y a mí en todo lo que puede, incluso a Yamcha-

-Ni me lo digas, todavía recuerdo el nervio de ese viejo llamándome para convencerme de regresar con Yamcha. Honestamente, no soporto que Yamcha tenga que andar contando nuestros problemas y pidiendo a otras personas que intervengan. Ya está grandecito para decirme las cosas él mismo-

-Seguramente le das miedo cuando te enojas- rió Goku. -Además el Maestro Roshi dice que ustedes pelean bastante pero que seguramente van a terminar casados. No me sorprendería si un día de estos Yamcha te pide matrimonio, aunque probablemente lo termines abofeteando- continuó el muchacho mientras se atragantaba de comida.

-Vaya Goku, no dejas de sorprenderme.-

-¿De veras? ¿Por qué?-

- Porque sabes más de mi vida que yo misma- replicó la muchacha asombrada por el comentario. "_Y a veces entiendes más cosas de lo que aparentas" _pensó en sus adentros.

-¡Ah! Listo. Estoy llenísimo- exclamó el muchacho mientras se frotaba el estómago.-Bueno, me voy, tengo que buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche-

-No seas tonto Goku, quédate aquí, dormirás en el sofá y yo me iré a la habitación principal- dijo la chica mientras llevaba los platos sucios a la cocina. -Pondré la alarma para que nos levantemos muy de mañana y lleguemos a tiempo a las inscripciones. Estamos bastante cerca de la isla Maos y tú vuelas rápido, no deberíamos tener problemas-

A la mañana siguiente ambos partieron para isla Maos. Bulma encapsuló la casa portátil así como su motocicleta que todavía se encontraba cubierta en lodo. Si hubiera tenido otro medio de transporte disponible lo hubiera utilizado, lamentablemente no había empacado nada más y necesitaban llegar rápido, por lo que la chica tuvo que viajar en los brazos de Goku. El momento le pareció surreal, nunca había sentido vergüenza al estar cerca tan cerca de su antiguo amigo y ahora parecía que cualquier contacto la apenaba.

Cuando arribaron a su destino, sus amigos ya se encontraban en el lugar de las inscripciones: Krillin, Oolong, Maestro Roshi, Lunch, Puar y por supuesto Yamcha. El antiguo ladrón del desierto no perdió tiempo tratando de acercársele a su novia pero ésta lo apartó a empujones diciéndole que todavía estaba molesta con él, y advirtiéndole que si seguía molestándola lo iba a golpear. El maestro Roshi y el resto de la pandilla, con excepción de Puar y Lunch no paraban de reír al ver como la frágil chica de ojos azules amenazaba al guerrero cual niño de siete años.

En la arena un hombre de cabello rubio y lentes oscuros anunciaba el inicio de los combates y los guerreros pararon las risas para apresurarse al vestíbulo donde los peleadores deberían esperar por sus respectivas batallas. Por su parte, Lunch, Puar, Oolong, el maestro Roshi y Bulma se dirigieron a buscar sus asientos entre los espectadores antes que iniciara el show.

De la pandilla los primeros en pelear fueron Yamcha y Krillin. El pequeño monje logró vencer a su primer oponente aunque con algún esfuerzo pero el pobre Yamcha no tuvo tanta suerte y resultó con una pierna fracturada a manos de un luchador misterioso de tres ojos. Bulma suspiró profundo al final de la pelea, no era posible que el antiguo ladrón del desierto no hubiera tomado ni siquiera su entrenamiento en serio, pensó ella. Era una cosa que no estudiara o no pudiera mantener un trabajo fijo, después de todo ella no necesitaba dinero, pero era frustrante observar que tampoco se interesara por el aspecto de su vida que supuestamente le apasionaba.

El último en salir a combatir de los chicos fue Goku y tal como lo esperaban sus amigos, el muchacho ganó sin ninguna dificultad el primer combate y luego el segundo y luego el tercero y pronto incluso sus amigos estaban asombrados por la notable mejoría en las habilidades del muchacho. A medida que pasaba el tiempo y sus victorias se repetían con el mismo patrón, también las multitudes empezaron a notar al chico y aplaudirlo, incluso antes que saliera de la arena. La fascinación era tal que algunas veces aclamaban su nombre en combates en los cuales no participaba, en peleas donde se habían dado espectáculos mediocres. El Maestro Roshi por su parte no paraba de hablar como había entrenado al chico, tratando que lo esucharan las muchachas que inundaban las gradas del estadio.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes Goku se convirtiera en la atracción principal del Torneo. Y al final de cada victoria, siempre ocurria lo mismo, las multitudes se levantaban de sus asientos, aplaudiendo y gritando su nombre, mientras él sonreía, hipnotizado con la admiración del público, ignorante de los ojos azules que lo observaban emocionados, pero igualmente confundidos.

Con cada día que pasaba la pandilla se hacía más cercana, comiendo uno al lado del otro, conversando sobre los últimos oponentes y las dificultades de cada pelea, recordando las aventuras de los viejos tiempos y los momentos graciosos que habían vivido. Alrededor de ellos parecía respirarse un ambiente agradable de camaradería y amistad, esa sensación de comodidad que solo puede sentir al lado de los mejores amigos. Tal vez por eso nadie notó los cambios graduales en el comportamiento de dos de los muchachos. Como ella empezó a sentarse siempre a su lado a la hora del almuerzo o como él se sonrojaba y movía debajo de la mesa cuando ella se le acercaba. El tiempo que ambos pasaban a solas conversando después de que todos se habían marchado a sus habitaciones a descansar por la noche, las miradas y sonrisas furtivas, los jugueteos debajo de la mesa y sobretodo la manera en que ambos parecían haber desarrollado un lenguaje que solo ellos entendían.

-Que tierno ver a Bulma y Goku comer juntos tan contentos- comentó Lanch la primera vez que notó la cercanía de ambos. -Siempre se han querido como hermanos-

Entre la bulla y las risas Bulma logró escuchar el inocente comentario de Lanch. La chica de cabellos y ojos azules sintió remordimiento pues en sus adentros sabía que la conexión entre ella y su amigo de la infancia se estaba convirtiendo en algo más que un cariño entre hermanos o incluso actos de ternura entre viejos amigos. Era algo más fuerte e indiscutiblemente menos honorable. Era... era un hormigueo en el estómago cuando sus ojos se encontraban, un temblor en las piernas cuando sentía su presencia, un calor desesperado cuando él susurraba en su odio, una urgencia por ser acorralada bruscamente contra una pared mientras... Era tantas cosas que la confundían. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? ¿Dar algún tiempo prudencial para que Goku se armara de valor y le confesara sus sentimientos? ¿Tomar la iniciativa ella misma? ¿Y qué se supone que debía decirle a Yamcha? después de todo estaban oficialmente separados, aunque ninguno de los dos saliera abiertamente con otras personas. -Ay Goku, porque las cosas se complican tanto contigo- suspiraba la muchacha.

-¿Quién es esa chica?- preguntó un día Bulma al maestro Roshi mientras observaban a Goku pelear con una misteriosa muchacha de cabellos negros que parecía más interesada en discutir con él despistado muchacho que en pelear, pero el viejo entrenador que también era especialista en memorizar las jovenes atractivas, también parecía confundido.

-Que extraño- comentó Bulma en medio del bullicio del público.

-"Atención damas y caballeros, tengo el honor de informales que el participante Goku ha decidido casarse. Estos jóvenes merecen unos nutridos aplausos. Aplausos por favor. En la plataforma de las Artes Marciales se ha anunciado un casamiento" -anunció por el micrófono el presentador del evento.

Bulma quedó estupefacta mientras sus amigos se preguntaban exactamente qué había pasado. La chica no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ¿quién es esa mujer? ¿cómo que te vas a casar? trataba de cuestionar con la mirada al joven en la arena. Goku se rehusaba a girar el rostro en su dirección, en su lugar continuó rascándose la cabeza mientras la muchacha misteriosa lo abrazaba.

Más tarde ese día cuando se reunieron para cenar, Krillin fue el primero en interrogar al muchacho.

-¿Así que te vas a casar?

-Si. Ella vendrá en unos minutos para conocerlos chicos, resulta que había prometido casarme con ella cuando éramos niños pensando que estabamos hablando de comida.-

-!Solo tú Goku puedes hacer algo así! Como vas a pensar que el matrimonio era comida- agregó Krillin, muerto de risa. Bulma por su parte, trató de seguir comiendo tranquila y por primera vez desde que llegaron al Torneo, optó por sentarse a la par de Yamcha en el comedor.

Esa misma noche ella lo siguió a su cuarto, necesitaba hablar con él. Se había tenido que tragar su orgullo y pasar horas en un infierno personal mientras escuchaba a otra mujer hablando sobre matrimonio, abrazándolo y tocándolo. Había tomado a la chica de ojos azules toda su fuerza de voluntad para no avalanzarse sobre la muchacha misteriosa de ojos negros y halarla del cabello por atreverse a reclamar alguien que no le pertenecía, pero ahora Goku la iba a escuchar. Bulma Briefs era la chica más bonita de la ciudad, la muchacha irresistible con la que todos querían salir, la heredera de un imperio multi-millnario, no el juguete de un tonto muchacho campesino.

-¿Así que te vas a casar porque hace años pensabas que el matrimonio era comida?- gritó ella en cuanto el muchacho abrió la puerta de su habitación.

-Cielos, cálmate Bulma, no tienes porque ponerte así. Te prometo que te visitaré de vez en cuando- sonrió Goku mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Bulma estaba tan enojada que sin pensarlo, levantó la mano y lo abofeteó con todos sus fuerzas. -¡Deja de hacerte el tonto!- le gritó. -Esa fachada te funciona con los otros, no conmigo. Te conozco mejor que nadie Goku y esa maldita costumbre que tienes cuando no quieres lidiar con cosas que no puedes resolver a golpes.-

Goku entonces la tomó del brazó y la haló para adentro de la habitación, tratando de evitar una escena en el pasillo y asegurándose de cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos.

-Cuando hice esa promesa, tenía unos pocos meses de haber salido de los bosques y en ese momento pensé que el matrimonio era comida, ¿de acuerdo?. Es cierto, eso es todo, no hay nada que explicar o discutir- replicó con una expresión en su rostro considerablemente más seria.

-Ella te engañó y se está aprovechando. Lo sabe y aún así quiere obligarte-

-Tal vez haya habido un malentendido al principio pero eso no cambia las cosas, hice una promesa y voy a cumplirla.

-¿Malentendido? ¿Qué fue un malentendido?-

El chico pausó un momento antes de responder. -Yamcha me pidió que hablara contigo, quiere que lo perdones...-

-No cambies la conversación, mi relación con Yamcha terminó hace meses y es un asunto aparte- interrumpió ella todavía molesta. -Escucha si quieres casarte porque estas enamorado es tu derecho, pero me molesta que tomes decisiones importantes en tu vida solo para complacer a otros-

-Es mejor que hablemos otro día-

-¿Otro día? Ella quiere casarse en una semana. ¿Acaso te sientes listo para casarte con una persona que viste unas pocas veces cuando eras niño? ¿Cómo vas a hacer el amor con alguien que apenas conoces? ¿Cómo te puedes casar con alguien que ni siquiera has besado? - preguntó ella. Goku quedó en silencio y en lugar de contestarle, volteó la mirada a la ventana.

Al ver la reacción de Goku, Bulma pausó un momento, tratando de entender el lenguaje corporal del muchacho. -¿Goku alguna vez has besado a una chica?- le preguntó en un tono de voz bastante más suave. Una idea empezó a formarse en su mente. El chico, continuaba silencioso, sin contestar sus preguntas.

-Déjame enseñarte algo- se le acercó y le susurró al oído. Con mucho cuidado lo tomó de la mano y lo guió lentamente a la cama de la habitación, haciéndole gestos para que se sentara y luego se acomodó en su regazo, rodeando la cintura del chico con sus delicados muslos.-No tienes que hacer nada si no quieres-

El chicó cerró los ojos y sus manos de porcelana comenzaron a buscar la piel desnuda por debajo de la camiseta que vestía. Una sonrisa maliciosa invadió el bello rostro de la muchacha cuando sintió sus músculos tensar. Suavemente sujetó el rostro de Goku con ambas manos para fijarlo en la posición que deseaba y empezó a pasar sus labios primero por el cuello del chico, luego por los contornos de la mandibula, y finalmente subió a sus labios donde tomó su tiempo para repasar con su lengua cada centímetro de piel, parando solo para succionar el labio inferior, acariciando, saboreando, relajándolo antes de entrar a su boca e invadir sus sentidos.

Así pasaron por varios minutos, en una delicada danza, explorando con sus lenguas la boca del otro, mientras sus manos exploraban sus cuerpos.

-No cierres los ojos- pausó de repente la muchacha.

Goku la miró confundido. Bulma le sonrió sonrió seductoramente, acarició su rostro una vez más y empezó a desabotonar su blusa, esta vez manteniendo contacto visual con su joven acompañante. Cuando el último botón de la blusa estuvo fuera del camino, la chica colocó sus brazos detrás de la espalda y desabotonó el sosten que contenía sus pechos. Goku la observaba hipnotizado, mientras ella guiaba su mano a uno de sus senos desnudos. El muchacho empezó a sentirla con sus dedos, repasando la forma de su pezón con su pulgar y luego instintivamente reclinó un poco su espalda y continuó la exploración con su boca de la misma manera que ella le había enseñado, pasando primero la lengua sobre el contorno y luego succionando mientras la chica gemía en extásis. Ambos jóvenes estaban tan concentrados sintiendo el cuerpo del otro que no escucharon los primeros golpes en la puerta.

-¿Goku, no vamos al gimnasio hoy?. Apurate hombre, quiero calentar un poco antes de la pelea de mañana- se escuchó por detrás de la puerta la voz de Krillin.

-Tengo que irme- exclamó Goku bruscamente antes de levantarse y arrojarla sobre la cama.

-Así que no soy la única que he estado teniendo pensamientos impuros- murmuró ella, todavía media desnuda en la cama.

-Esto no está bien y no puede volver a ocurrir Bulma. Tú eres la novia de uno de mis mejores amigos y yo tengo una promesa que cumplir. Estás molesta con Yamcha y quieres desahogarte pero tú no eres así- contestó Goku en voz baja, de espaldas a la muchacha.

-Y tú no eres el chico inocente que pretendes ser en frente de los demás si crees que esto no está bien y aun así dejaste que empezara a besarte e incluso…

-Pasamos dos semanas al lado del otro hablando tantas cosas ¿Por qué no dijiste nada en ese tiempo?- interrumpió el muchacho. -¿Por qué hasta ahora?-

-Porque nunca me pasó por la mente que ibas a salir comprometido de la noche a la mañana con otra mujer. Porque no estaba segura si sentías lo mismo por mí pero ahora que veo tu reacción...

-Oye Goku, ¿pasa algo?- preguntó desde afuera Krillin.

-Ya voy Krillin, solo dame unos segundos para vestirme- contestó el muchacho. -Suficiente Bulma, por favor vete de mi cuarto antes que regrese del gimnasio- replicó Goku en voz baja pero enérgica.

-Como quieras- respondió Bulma con una mezcla de enojo e indignación. La chica se levantó de la cama, tomó el sosten y la blusa que habían quedado en el suelo y comenzó a vestirse -Solo un consejo- agregó mientras terminaba de abontonarse la blusa. -Toma una ducha fría antes de salir, he escuchado que eso ayuda a los chicos buenos como tú. Kami no permita que tus amigos vean la emoción en tus pantalones y piensen que eres un hombre y no el héroe perfecto que todos adoran-

( - ) ( - ) ( - ) ( - ) ( - )

**A.N. ****Muchas gracias a las personas que me agregaron en la lista de favorites or follows y agradecimientos especiales a los reviewers del primer capítulo: SakuryBriefs, GalyDann, Mabikz, STF. **

**P.D. **Recuerden que la historia comienza como un triángulo de amor Goku/Bulma/Vegeta aunque realmente es un fic Bulma/Vegeta y en menor, bastante menor medida, Goku/Milk. No sé si se me haya pasado un poquito la mano con la lima Goku/Bulma, sin embargo, creo que Bulma es una muchacha terca, con un ego considerable y que no se rinde fácilmente y esta es un acción desesperada que hubiera realizado si se da cuenta que su mejor amigo, de quien piensa que se ha enamorado, se va a casar repentinamente en una semana con una muchacha que apenas conoce. Tampoco quiero poner a Milk como la villana, así fue como se narró la historia del matrimonio en la manga.


	3. Chapter 3 - Sayayines

A.N. Esta es una continuación de los flashbacks del capítulo anterior.

Disclaimer - Este es un fic producto de mi imaginación, no tengo ningún tipo de derechos de autor sobre DBZ.

**Capítulo III**

**Sayayines**

* * *

Esa noche Bulma no pudo conciliar el sueño pensando en lo que había sucedido. Aun cuando Goku la había expulsado de su cuarto, la reacción de su cuerpo le indicaba que debía sentir algo por ella, después de todo, tampoco había dicho que no la amara. Tomó un respiro profundo, se recostó sobre la cama y puso una almohada sobre su rostro. Sería una larga noche, tratando de entender la mente de Goku y analizando cada una de las palabras.

El sol comenzó a entrar por la ventana de la habitación y con el nuevo día vendría una nueva realización. El universo no giraba alrededor de ella y pronto el mundo de riquezas y privilegios en el que había nacido cambiaría drásticamente.

Esa fue la mañana en que el Príncipe Sayayin y dos acompañantes más aterrizaron en medio de la plataforma del Torneo de las Artes Marciales, demandando que les entregaran a Piccolo. La audiencia en las gradas, aplaudia emocionada la majestuosa entrada, pensando que se trataba de otro espectáculo de medio tiempo.

Goku y los guerreros Z salieron a la arena, escépticos con las palabras de los extraños. Hubo una breve discusión y minutos después empezaron las explosiones. En ese momento la multitud entendió que no se trataba de ningún espectáculo. Hombres y mujeres corrían apresurados fuera del estadio en busca de sus motos, autos o cualquier medio de transporte que les permitiera salir del lugar. Arriba en el aire, los noticieros reportaban con incredulidad el aterrizaje de los extraterrestres y la pelea que comenzaba en la arena.

Las gradas del estadio se convirtieron en un caos, con personas histéricas corriendo en todas direcciones, gritando, llorando y empujando a los que se atravesaban en el camino. En la confusión Bulma logró desencapzular su moto aérea y partió rumbo a casa de sus padres. Cuando volaba por encima del bosque que rodeaba la isla observó una serie de puntos luminosos que parecían acercarse en su dirección. Temerosa, bajó la altitud de la moto y voló lo más bajo que podía sin llegar a tocar los árboles. De repente la moto que conducía se estrelló contra un objeto que apareció frente a ella y el impacto ocasionó que cayera del vehículo.

Bulma podía sentir rama tras rama, golpeándola y desgarrándole la piel hasta que finalmente su cuerpo impactó el suelo. Desorientada por el golpe, trató de levantarse y se dio cuenta que tenía la vista totalmente nublada. A su alrededor y por encima de ella, podía escuchar los gritos de las personas, el bullicio de los autos aéreos. Quiso levantarse una vez más pero su cuerpo se rehusó a obedecerla. Cerró los ojos y no supo nada más.

Cuando recuperó la conciencia observó que estaba en un lugar distinto a donde recordaba haber caído. Ignoraba cuanto tiempo había transcurrido desde el accidente. Volvió a ver a su alrededor y notó que habían más personas con ella, todos en silencio. La chica de ojos azules trató de incorporarse, todavía adolorida.

-¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó a una mujer mayor que se encontraba cerca.

-Pensé que ya no despertarías muchacha- le contestó la mujer.

-¿Qué pasó?-

Otra mujer un poco más joven les indicó a ambas que bajaran la voz y luego respondió su pregunta en voz baja. –Mi hermano te encontró cuando huíamos de los extraterrestres, estabas inconsciente en el suelo, cerca de aquí-

-Sí, choqué contra algo, creo que fue un animal, tenía aspecto de lagartija pero…-

-Usaba uniforme militar- la mujer completó la idea.

Bulma asentó con la cabeza.

-Es el segundo grupo de invasores, no los vimos aterrizar. Salimos corriendo con los primeros tres, los que parecían humanos con colas. Cuando huíamos mi hijo observó hombres con forma de lagartija que venían volando en nuestra dirección, así que aterrizamos para evitarlos. Te observamos cuando buscábamos refugio en esta cueva, estabas a unos metros de aquí-

-Goku, el muchacho del Torneo ¿qué pasó con él?- preguntó Bulma.

-¿Quién?- indagó la mujer de mayor edad.

-El muchacho que iba invicto en el Torneo- aclaró la mujer más joven, que parecía ser hija de la mujer mayor. -No nos quedamos a ver la pelea pero sí logró sobrevivir seguramente lo tomaron como prisionero. Mi hermano anda afuera, él nos va a avisar cuando sea seguro salir, puedes venir con nosotros si quieres-

-Gracias- contestó Bulma.

La muchacha de cabellos azules se recostó contra la pared, cerró los ojos nuevamente y trató de calmar sus nervios. Su mente comenzó a dar vueltas con todo lo ocurrido. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? Siempre habían sospechado de la existencia de formas de vida inteligentes en otros planetas pero nunca había sido más que una posibilidad y ahora de repente descendían de los cielos, ejércitos de alienígenas buscando las esferas del dragón. Tenía que ser una pesadilla, y necesitaba despertar lo más pronto posible.

-¡Gary!- se escuchó saludar a la mujer más joven. Un muchacho, casi adolescente entraba por la cueva.

-Ya no los miro pero es mejor que esperemos hasta mañana antes de salir- contestó el muchacho.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?- le preguntó el chico

-Sí, gracias- contestó Bulma. -¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la invasión?-

-Unas seis horas, a los desgraciados no les tomó mucho tiempo destruir la ciudad. Seguramente partirán antes que termine el día con todos los prisioneros-

-Debo irme, debo buscar a mis padres- dijo Bulma.

La muchacha más joven la tomó del brazo. -No seas tonta, crees que nosotros no tenemos familia también. No hay nada que podamos hacer más que esperar-

Bulma apartó el brazo de la muchacha y salió fuera de la cueva sin más palabras. La mujer trató de persuadirla una vez más hasta que su madre le ordenó que dejara de hacer ruido.

Al igual que el resto de ocupantes de la cueva, Bulma tenía miedo de salir pero necesitaba llegar a Corporación Cápsula y asegurarse que sus padres estaban a salvo. Además, el bunker en CC era probablemente más seguro que la cueva donde se encontraban.

Caminó por varias horas en medio de los árboles y luego por las ruinas de la ciudad, hasta que finalmente llegó al lugar donde hace unos pocos días se erguía la arena del Torneo de las Artes Marciales. Era un paisaje macabro, columnas de humo se levantaban en los alrededores donde antes había habido casas y tiendas.

Bulma contuvo las ganas de vomitar cuando vió los primeros cadáveres de las personas que habían muerto en la estampida del estadio, fluidos y órganos esparcidos por los animales que se peleaban los cuerpos. Tenía que ser fuerte y continuar con su misión, caminando con cuidado para no pisar nada que se pareciera a un cuerpo humano empezó a buscar cápsulas de transporte entre los escombros. Su moto había sido destruida con la colisión y necesitaba encontrar una manera de salir de la isla. En el caos de la mañana, algunas personas debían haber dejado tiradas sus pertenencias y Bulma tenía la esperanza de encontrar cápsulas entre los despojos.

En una pila de piedras observó un retazo color rosa. Apartó las piedras y notó que se trataba de un bolso de mujer. Tomó el bolso, le dio vuelta y dejó caer su contenido al suelo. Se agachó y empezó a buscar cuidadosamente entre las cosas. Respiró aliviada cuando encontró lo que buscaba. Tomó la cápsula, presionó el pequeño tapón de seguridad y la arrojó al suelo. Esperó a que desapareciera el humo de la explosión y con alegría notó el pequeño auto con la llave en la puerta que apareció a unos metros de ella.

Se dirigió al auto pero antes que pudiera llegar sintió un par de manos que la sujetaron del tobillo y la halaron fuertemente hacia atrás provocando que cayera de frente. Su corazón amenazó con salirse de su pecho, quiso gritar pero el hombre rápidamente se arrastró por encima de ella hasta cubrirla con su propio cuerpo y luego puso una mano sobre su boca para silenciarla.

-Escucha, no tengo intenciones de lastimarte pero si intentas hacer alguna tontería no dudaré el torcerte el cuello, ¿entiendes?- escuchó una voz ronca entre cortada que le susurró al oído.

Bulma asentó con la cabeza. A pesar que el hombre parecía herido por el tono de su voz, estaba utilizando el peso de su cuerpo para inmovilizarla. La chica se quedó callada, cada nervio de su cuerpo lleno de adrenalina, mientras el hombre continuaba hablando.

-Probablemente piensas que estás a salvo porque lograste escapar la primera purga, pues no es así. En un par de días vendrá otro contingente a nivelar este planeta para ponerlo a la venta. Cuando terminen no quedará piedra sobre piedra. Si no quieres convertirte en ramera del ejército de Freezer tendrás que huir. Mi nave está a unos pocos kilómetros de aquí, pero no puedo llegar por mí mismo, ayúdame a llegar a ella y te daré refugio en mi planeta-

El hombre luego quitó las manos de la boca y le permitió hablar.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó ella todavía asustada. Los únicos humanos con conocimiento sobre naves espaciales eran ella y su papá y a pesar que no había visto el rostro del hombre, la forma de sus manos le indicaba que no era uno de los invasores con aspecto de lagartija.

-Mi identidad es irrelevante en este momento- contestó él.

Bulma tenía una idea de quien era, debía ser el hombre que los atacó inicialmente. Por alguna razón, los dos grupos de extraterrestres invasores se encontraban en distintos bandos. Más adelante pensaría sobre eso, ahora solo le interesaba escapar y llegar a casa de sus padres.

-Está bien, pero tienes que soltarme primero- le respondió ella.

-Te irá muy mal si intentas huir, nunca olvido una traición- advirtió.

El hombre luego se dio vuelta y quedó de espaldas en el suelo, permitiendo que Bulma se levantara. Antes que lo supiera Bulma empezó a correr, tan rápido como pudo, sin voltear atrás. Tenía miedo pero sospechaba que el hombre estaba demasiado herido para seguirla, de lo contrario él mismo hubiera tomado el auto. Corrió y corrió por varios minutos hasta que finalmente llegó a las ruinas del hotel donde se hospedaba. En ese momento escuchó unas voces desconocidas y decidió esconderse.

-Todas estas mujerzuelas se miran igual- escuchó a un hombre con aspecto de lagartija que caminaba con otro compañero de apariencia similar. -Trabajamos duro para el señor Freezer, lo menos que deberían proporcionarnos buena diversión- continuó la lagartija púrpura.

-Ya cállate Cui, deja de quejarte o ni siquiera eso vamos a tener, por lo menos tienen brazos y piernas. Además, todavía tenemos que seguir buscando prisioneros, tal vez encontramos mejores especímenes- le respondió la otra lagartija.

Bulma se estremeció asqueada por lo que acababa de escuchar. El hombre moribundo decía la verdad. Oh Kami ¿Dónde podía estar Goku?. Lo necesitaba ahora más que nunca, todo estaría bien si encontraba a Goku, él lo arreglaría todo. ¡Demonios! ¿A quién engañaba?, ni siquiera sabía si el chico seguía vivo.

La joven de cabellos azules inhaló profundamente, necesitaba pensar bien lo que haría. Si Goku estaba muerto, ella y sus padres quedarían a la merced de los invasores. Aunque estaba aterrada de ambos bandos, en ese momento el hombre moribundo en los escombros del estadio parecía ser su mejor opción. Si no le ayudaba seguramente moriría a manos del ejército rival y con él cualquier posibilidad de escapar. Si bien su padre tenía prototipos de naves especiales con las cuales podrían huir, ni su padre ni ella conocían la galaxia. Hasta el día anterior ni siquiera estaban seguros que existiera vida inteligente en otros planetas. Vagar sin rumbo por el espacio era probablemente tan peligroso como quedarse en la Tierra.

Bulma esperó a que los hombres desaparecieran y cuidadosamente caminó de regreso a las ruinas del estadio. Cuando llegó observó que el hombre se encontraba en la misma posición que lo había dejado. Se acercó cautelosamente y trató de hablarle pero él la haló del cabello y la hizo caer sobre su pecho. Bulma gritó de la impresión, tratando de liberarse.

-Debería torcerte el cuello, ¿Por qué demonios corriste?-

-Intentaste matar a mis amigos, no es fácil creer en tu palabra- contestó ella mientras continuaba forcejeando. Diablos como podía ser tan fuerte aún al borde de la muerte.

El hombre gruño y finalmente soltó su agarre, permitiéndole a Bulma ponerse de pie y alejarse un par de metros. A lo lejos Bulma observó la cola enrollada alrededor de la cintura del hombre. No cabía dudas, era Vegeta, el extraterrestre que había interrumpido el Torneo de las Artes Marciales y que se había presentado como príncipe Sayayin.

De no haber sido por la cola y su complexión delgada y musculosa, no lo hubiera reconocido. Tenía el rostro desfigurado, la nariz inflamada y moretones en los ojos y el mentón. También tenía el pecho desnudo, cubierto de profundas heridas que parecían el resultado de latigazos. Estaba segura que el estado deplorable del Sayayin no podía ser producto de la pelea con Goku. Trató de mantener la compostura, y se acercó una vez más, aun cuando el Sayayin acababa de amenazarla y su condición física le hacía erizar la piel.

-Estaba interesado en las esferas del dragón. Con el Namekusei muerto, las esferas del dragón son inútiles, y no tiene sentido para mí atacarlos- replicó el Sayayin.

-Entonces jurarme que no nos harás daño cuando te recuperes, ni a mí, ni a mis amigos-

-Los humanos no me interesan. Kakaroto es Sayayin y con él arreglaré cuentas más tarde. Y en cuanto a ti, ya te lo dije, no estoy interesado en hacerte daño-

A la chica todavía le costaba similar la historia de los Sayayines y que su mejor amigo también pudiera ser extraterrestre pero no tenía tiempo para reflexionar sobre todo lo que estaba pensando.

-Está bien pero antes que partamos debo encontrar a mis padres y probablemente necesitemos la ayuda de Goku para llegar a tu nave, ya que tú estás gravemente herido y hay soldados volando en todas direcciones. Puedes arreglar cuentas con él cuando hayamos huido, pelear en el espacio o lo que sea que te refieras pero no trates de atacarlo antes- demandó Bulma.

Bulma podía notar que el hombre estaba perdiendo la paciencia pero era importante que aceptara esta condición. Planeaba salir a buscar a Goku antes de partir al espacio, y necesitaba la palabra del príncipe Sayayin que no complicaría las cosas. Con Goku vivo luego podrían ayudar al resto de sus amigos. Goku se encargaría de arreglar todo.

Vegeta asentó con la cabeza.

-También tienes que prometer que no se te ocurrirán ideas raras-

-¿Qué?- se sorprendió el Sayayin.

-Que no vas a intentar nada conmigo cuando te recuperes- dijo Bulma. Su rostro se sonrojó al decir las palabras pero era una preocupación real en su mente después de haber escuchado la conversación de los hombres lagartija del ejército rival.

-Es lo último que se me ocurre en este momento y aun si así fuera... no estoy tan desesperado- respondió Vegeta dando un vistazo a la chica.

Bulma se enfureció con el comentario del Sayayin pero trató de controlarse. Después de todo, era mejor que pensara en ella de esa manera, así no tendría que mantenerse alerta todo el tiempo. Además, el comentario no estaba tan alejado de la realidad, tenía el cabello despeinado, las ropas rasgadas y sucias, y estaba segura que el maquillaje también se le había corrido con el sudor. Debía lucir como una criatura sacada de alguna película de terror.

Dejando su vanidad a un lado, Bulma ignoró el insulto y le ayudó a ponerse de pie, sirviéndole de soporte para llegar al carro aéreo. Juntos partieron rumbo a Corporación Cápsula.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, la chica de ojos azules observó con tristeza que los invasores también habían destruido el edificio en forma de domo que había llamado hogar por veinte años. Entre las ruinas pudo observar la puerta al bunker que su padre había mandado a construir hace varios años atrás y su rostro se iluminó inmediatamente con el descubrimiento. Con esfuerzo ayudó a Vegeta a salir del auto y se aproximaron a la entrada del bunker. La puerta se abrió en cuanto se acercaron.

Bulma se sorprendió con la cantidad de personas adentro. Su madre salió entre la multitud y la abrazó entre sonrisas nerviosas y sollozos. El Dr. Briefs fue un poco menos expresivo pero en su rostro se podía percibir la emoción por verla. De repente se escuchó una conmoción entre la multitud y luego un fuerte gruñido. Bulma volvió la vista y pudo observar a Krillin en posición de ataque, entonces recordó con quien había entrado.

-Está bien Krillin, no te preocupes, está malherido, ni siquiera puede caminar por sí mismo. Es una larga historia pero prometió ayudarnos- explicó ella.

El Sayayin permanecía sentado en una esquina, cual fiera herida. Aun cuando no podía ponerse de pie, su rostro indicaba que estaba dispuesto a atacar a cualquier persona que se aventurara a acercársele.

Krillin parecía sorprendido con la explicación de la muchacha.

-En un par de días vendrá un segundo contingente y planean arrasar con el planeta. Es necesario que huyamos. Si lo ayudamos, él nos dará albergue en su planeta-continuó la muchacha. Aunque el trato original solo la incluía a ella, a sus padres y posiblemente a Goku, Bulma no podía ignorar a sus amigos. Vegeta dirigió la mirada en su dirección pero se mantuvo en silencio.

-Sé lo de la segunda purga- respondió Krillin –Cuando nos capturaron, escuchamos conversaciones de los soldados de Freezer, y por eso estoy aquí. Goku me mandó a buscar a tu padre, queremos saber si es posible viajar a otro planeta. Necesitamos más tiempo para entrenar y prepararnos antes de enfrentarlos nuevamente-

-¿Goku está aquí?- preguntó Bulma. Su rostro se iluminó con la mención del nombre del muchacho y la confirmación que seguía vivo.

-Vendrá en unos momentos- respondió el pequeño hombre.

-¿Dónde está ahorita?-

-Liberando a las personas que se encontraban prisioneras en la nave con nosotros. Esos malnacidos querían llevarnos y vendernos como esclavos. Goku vendrá a hablar con tu padre y luego regresaremos a liberar el resto de naves.-

-¿Acaso están locos? Si los acaban de vencer- dijo Bulma irritada. Le interesaba ayudar a sus amigos pero no estaba dispuesta a arriesgar la vida por extraños.

-Quien nos venció fue el Sayayin y a él lo vencieron los Ginyu, las fuerzas elites de Freezer. Los Ginyu también venían en busca de las esferas del dragón pero terminaron matando a Piccolo y arruinaron sus propios planes. Partieron ayer, pensando que ya no éramos una amenaza y antes de irse ordenaron que nos llevaran a las naves de prisioneros para vendernos como gladiadores. A Goku y a mí nos dejaron en la misma celda. Estabamos malheridos pero yo escondía semillas de ermitaño en mi cinturón y las usamos cuando escuchamos que los Ginyu ya se habían retirado, por eso pudimos escapar-

Una luz intermitente interrumpió la conversación de los muchachos.

-¡Goku!- exclamó Bulma. El Dr. Briefs presionó el interruptor para abrir la puerta del bunker y permitir la entrada al muchacho.

Bulma corrió a su lado y se aferró a él como si su vida dependiera de ello. Goku la confortó frotando su espalda con una mano. Aunque era un poco incómodo volver a hablarle después de la noche anterior, en un momento como éste, cuando no sabría si volverían a ver otro amanecer, no pudo evitar lanzarse a sus brazos, sería su último recuerdo si no lograban sobrevivir.

-¿Estás herida?- preguntó Goku.

-Solo golpes y magulladuras pero creo que no es nada serio, logré huir antes que me capturaran- contestó ella.

-Me alegra mucho que estés bien- Goku le frotó la espalda una última vez y luego se alejó, quitando los brazos que la chica tenía alrededor de su cintura.

-¿Es posible usar las naves?- preguntó el muchacho al Dr. Briefs.

El Dr. Briefs se ajustó los lentes y se puso pensativo antes de contestar. –Podemos volar pero me preocupa que partamos sin rumbo. Los planetas en nuestro sistema solar tienen atmosferas muy tóxicas para albergar vida. Tendremos que vagar por la galaxia hasta que encontremos un planeta adecuado para aterrizar y no sé cuánto tiempo nos pueda tomar, pueden ser meses, pueden ser años. El problema es que no tenemos suficiente combustible o reservas de oxígeno para tantas personas y por tanto tiempo-

-¿Puedes ayudarnos?- Bulma se dirigió a Vegeta. Con Goku a su lado, la valentía de la muchacha aumentaba considerablemente. Fue hasta ese momento que Goku notó la presencia de Vegeta. El príncipe Sayayin había estado ocultando su poder de pelea.

-Más adelante habrá tiempo para que tú y yo arreglemos cuentas Kakaroto- contestó Sayayin al advertir la posición defensiva del Sayayin más joven.

Bulma intervino para calmar a Goku. -Encontré a Vegeta en las ruinas del estadio y prometió darnos albergue en su planeta si lo ayudamos a escapar antes que las fuerzas de Freezer regresen-

Goku volvió a verlo. -¿Prometiste ayudarnos?- preguntó un poco incrédulo. Aunque el muchacho había sido la principal víctima de la rabia del príncipe Sayayin, también tenía una inexplicable facilidad para perdonar a sus enemigos.

-Ofrecí mi protección a la mujer y a sus padres, a nadie más. Manejo una base militar, no una guardería. Ya tengo suficiente con Freezer tras mis pasos para preocuparme por insectos terrícolas- respondió Vegeta.

-Mis amigos y yo nos encargaremos de su protección si es lo que te preocupa. Solo necesitamos un albergue temporal mientras el papá de Bulma encuentra otro lugar donde podamos establecernos. Cuando hayamos entrenado lo suficiente regresaremos a recuperar nuestro planeta-

-Imbécil, nunca podrás derrotar a Freezer con esas excusas de guerreros que llamas amigos- contestó Vegeta.

-Si entrenamos duro, podremos hacerlo- respondió Goku. –Es nuestra oferta Vegeta y necesitamos tu respuesta para tomar una decisión- sentenció el muchacho con un tono inusualmente serio.

A pesar de su arrogancia, era obvio que el Príncipe Sayayin no tenía muchas opciones si quería escapar con vida. Le tomaría un mes a su escuadrón más cercano llegar en una misión de rescate y en la condición que se encontraba no podría sobrevivir solo por tanto tiempo.

-¿Cuántos son?-

-Cientos- respondió Goku, aunque todavía no sabía el número exacto. Todavía necesitaba regresar para rescatar al resto de los sobrevivientes que permanecían prisioneros en las otras naves, incluyendo a sus amigos, Milk y el padre de la joven.

-Si puedes transportarlos con tus propios medios, les daré dos meses de albergue en Arlia. Después de eso tendrán que largarse-

Goku aceptó los términos que impuso Vegeta y sin más formalidades se retiró. El tiempo estaba en su contra y necesitaban rescatar a todos los sobrevivientes en cuestión de horas.

-Espero que estemos tomando la decisión correcta Bulma- dijo Krillin.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó la chica de cabellos azules.

-Me preocupa que el Sayayin falte a su palabra y nos asesine a sangre fría cuando ya no nos necesite-

-Goku nunca permitiría que eso pasara-

-Vegeta es mucho más poderoso que Goku- reveló el pequeño guerrero.

-Estás subestimando a Goku, él es muy fuerte, tú mismo lo viste pelear en el Torneo. Además, si todos ustedes combinan fuerzas y le ayudan, estoy segura que Vegeta no podrá hacernos daño aunque quisiera-

Krillin quedó en silencio por un momento antes de responder. –Vegeta nos venció a todos Bulma, incluyendo a Goku. Sus hombres se dedicaron a eliminar a los soldados de Freezer mientras él peleaba con nosotros, sin ayuda de nadie. Los hombres más fuertes de este planeta, derrotados en cuestión de minutos. Si los Ginyu no hubieran aparecido, probablemente estaríamos muertos- reflexionó el muchacho.

Bulma volteó la vista al Sayayin que estaba recostado en la esquina con los ojos cerrados. Su deplorable estado físico y la contextura compacta de su cuerpo la habían llevado a subestimarlo. Después tendría tiempo para preocuparse por sus vidas en Arlia y lamentar la destrucción del planeta. Ahora necesitaba ponerse manos a la obra y ayudar a su papá a preparar las naves para escapar. Les esperaba un futuro incierto pero al menos sus padres y Goku seguían vivos.

* * *

_**A.N.** ¿Por qué Vegeta es más fuerte que Goku? Recuerden que este es Goku antes de su entrenamiento en el otro mundo, es decir, al inicio de la saga de los Sayayines y si recuerdan la pelea final de esa saga, (incluso con entrenamiento) Vegeta iba ganando por amplio margen hasta que Gohan se transformó en Ozaru. Quedan un par de capítulos más para que la historia regrese al tiempo presente. En los siguientes capítulos, el grupo aterriza en la base militar de los Sayayines en Arlia y se enteraran como surge la boda entre B/V._

_Gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior STF, GalyDann, Megumi007, CrazyBraSaiyan, SakurybriefsLi, Ccybriefs, TaBet, Inochan-uchiha, DjPuMa13g, ValeriaMqz. Si tienen comentarios, dudas o críticas no olviden dejar sus reviews para este capítulo : )_


End file.
